


And so it begins

by Schizophren



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizophren/pseuds/Schizophren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn is living happily in Middle Earth and is expecting, how did that happen? One-Shot (for now!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so it begins

Dawn sat on a large balcony overlooking the quiet forest in front of her. A soft smile played on her lips, while her hands were absently running over her swollen stomach.

The sun shone down on her and she felt completely at peace.

Sure, she missed the Scoobies and would have loved for them to meet her son or daughter, who would be born within the next three months.

“Your majesty…” a friendly female voice interrupted her thoughts. Dawn looked up at her handmaiden.

“Yes…” In all honesty, she wanted to be left alone. Spend some time with herself and her child. Not to be interrupted by politics or even the change in the forest before her. She had noticed the changes, as well as the king, but it was only the corners. Dawn knew it was an excuse for not wanting to get involved and her husband was happily accepting her excuse. He worried too much about her condition anyway.

“His majesty has returned from his scouting trip.”

That was all the explanation Dawn needed. As fast as her belly allowed it, she jumped out of her chair and raced into the building. Down the stairs, over the wooden bridges to the entrance portal, where she knew she would find him.

From her little dash she was so out of breath that she had to lean against the frame of the portal. 

She ignored the worried glances she received from the guards. All she cared about was seeing her husband well and unharmed.

When their eyes met across the entrance hall, a very private smile appeared on his handsome features. A smile that was reserved only for her. She knew he was normally calm and serious, which she understood considering his past.

For that very reason she loved the smile he only had for her. How this smile lit his icy blue eyes and made her feel loved, whenever he looked at her.

He was taller than any other person in the entrance hall, so it was no problem for him to reach her with a few long, purposeful strides.

“How are you, melethril?” he asked, placing a big, warm hand on her cheek.

“Perfect, now that you have safely returned aran nín.” Dawn smiled up at him, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. The last two months had not been easy on her and her husband’s nerves. As it had taken little effort to make her cry.

“Do not cry, it pains me.” he whispered, before leaning in and pressing a very gentle kiss to her lips. Dawn sighed, raising her hands to touch his long, silky blond hair. Oh how she had missed touching him.

“I can’t stop it.” she told him with a small grin. He should know better by now, after being married for so long. 

With a smile she remembered the first time he had ever seen her cry. She had never seen her king more helpless.

“I know. And how is our son?” he questioned, resting his other hand on her swollen stomach.

Dawn shook her head at his words, somehow he was sure it would be a boy and if she was completely honest with herself, she would like to have a son. Growing up with Buffy and the Slayerettes had shown her first hand, how difficult a bunch of teenage girls could be.

“He is perfectly fine. Growing steadily and making mommy more and more tired with every day.” 

“Then it would be best to retire for the day.” He didn’t need to tell the guards what to do. They knew it. So as soon as Dawn climbed a staircase at her husbands arm, she heard the gate closing behind them.

“How is the forest?” Dawn asked, knowing how much he loved his home.

“It is spreading…” his voice was dark and worried. It seemed to be much more serious than expected. She felt bad for just wanting to ignore it. Though she had learned in 

Sunnydale that problems like these did not just disappear when you ignored them. They normally just became bigger and bigger, until you could not ignore them anymore.

“So what is our plan?” Dawn asked, when he closed the door of their bedroom behind them.

“Our plan? You, melethril, have only one task. Taking care of yourself and our child. I will defend our people and the forest.”

Dawn smiled and made a step towards him. When she leaned her head against his firm chest, she could hear his strong, steady heartbeat.

“I have no doubts about that, melethron.” She whispered into his chest, which made him wrap his arms tightly around her.

For a moment they were quiet, until Dawn remembered the conversation they had shortly before he had left.

“So, you wanted to tell me the name, you’ve been thinking about.” She could feel his chest shaking beneath her with silent laughter. Before he answered, one of his hands started lovingly stroking her hair.

“Legolas.” he finally said. Dawn turned the name in her head over and looked at the seperate words.

“Greenleaf.” she whispered with a smile. Yes, she liked the name.

“I think Legolas will suit him perfectly… that is, if it really is a boy!”

“It will be!” Thranduil said confidently, as confidently as he did everything. Which was no surprise, as she knew how arrogant the King of the woodland realm was.  
But he was her king, so she did not mind!


End file.
